


Oral Lessons

by doloirs



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blowjobs, Despair-free AU, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doloirs/pseuds/doloirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka gives Mondo his first blowjob. (That's it. That's the plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> (there have got to be a million blowjob fanfics with this title amirite)
> 
> i wrote this thing MONTHS ago and never published it out of sheer embarrassment, but i finally feel brave enough to pull through! a humorous ishimondo pwp not to be taken too seriously.
> 
> pst! feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://tundrafuls.tumblr.com)

Kiyotaka's face is scrunched up in a look of fierce concentration. It's a look one might wear while parallel parking for the first time, or while trying to solve a complex math problem.

Except he's staring at Mondo's dick. Mondo shifts on the edge of the bed and tries not to look impatient, no matter how much his erection is begging for release. Because the last thing he wants to do is to pressure Kiyotaka, but he's also pretty damn turned on, and the way Kiyotaka's fingers are idly stroking the length of his dick is not helping.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiyotaka asks gravely, as if they're talking about something as extreme as fucking skydiving.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I want you to blow me", Mondo speaks through gritted teeth. He's fighting back the urge to hump against Kiyotaka's hand and failing miserably.

Instead of blushing at the crudeness of his words, Kiyotaka looks serious, and Mondo just knows he's accepting this task with the same level of ambition he puts into his schoolwork. Everything is a challenge to him, and every challenge needs to be passed with flying colors. Mondo might be competitive, but only when goaded into things. Kiyotaka, on the other hand, interprets innocent proposals as opportunities to prove himself. Opportunities he cannot - and will not - refuse, at that.

During their five-month relationship, they've done their fair share of stuff in the bedroom, which is why it's a little surprising Kiyotaka has never given Mondo a blowjob. It actually doesn't bother Mondo too much, because there has never been room to feel dissatisfied, but one night, completely out of the blue, Kiyotaka mentioned that they should try it. Once again, with that severe look on his face, like a student addressing his professor.

The comparison is actually pretty hot, Mondo thinks and his cock twitches. Kiyotaka is still not looking him in the eye, instead fixated on Mondo's straining erection, and all of a sudden he looks nervous. Jesus, sometimes the kid takes things way too seriously.

"You do know no one's giving you a grade for this, don't you?"

Kiyotaka manages to look up long enough to glower at Mondo. Mondo regrets his snide retort – not because of how intimidating his boyfriend looks, but because _fuck_ , he loves Kiyotaka's eyes. Deep red and penetrating in their stare, and just like that, he feels a drop of precum trickle down his shaft.

Kiyotaka's fingertips wander off towards Mondo's inner thighs, drawing shallow circles and creating goosebumps in their wake. He's always been great at foreplay, often without even trying. Mondo is too impatient, too eager to get his release in one hot and sweaty fuck. Kiyotaka is meticulous, obsessed with details and refined in his touches.

...Except when he's lying face down on the mattress, panting and whimpering incoherent things as Mondo thrusts into his tightness...

"Let me know if I'm making you feel uncomfortable..." Mondo can't even muster a snide response, when he feels Kiyotaka's hot wet mouth enclose around the tip of his erection. His entire body tenses up, and before he can as much as swear, Kiyotaka is sucking on his cock with earnest. The heat and wetness of his mouth is almost enough to send Mondo over the edge as Kiyotaka pants against his skin, the light breaths of air bringing more stimulation.

Kiyotaka is doing so many things at the same time, and even if the mishmash of sensations is far from unpleasant, it's all a bit overwhelming. Mondo has only gotten his dick sucked once before, by a definitely shitfaced groupie chick that actually preferred his brother, and it takes a bit of getting used to. 'A bit' being the two keywords, because right then Kiyotaka's tongue darts out to run along his slit, and a jolt – no, a fucking _thunderbolt_ of pleasure makes Mondo jump. His erection hits the back of Kiyotaka's throat as the black-haired prefect chokes and pulls back, coughing and sputtering.

"C-could you... give me a warning... next time?" Kiyotaka gasps between his coughs with a tinge of irritation coloring his voice. Irritation and pride, because he can see how blotches of red have crept up Mondo's face, his breaths coming out in heavy exhales.

Mondo mutters something incoherent meant as, _The same goes to you_. He's never been good with words, though, so he shuts up and spreads his thighs just a bit wider to give Kiyotaka better access. That's how considerate of a boyfriend he is.

Kiyotaka recovers quickly and lowers his head back down, but doesn't take Mondo in his mouth just yet. His breaths keep hitting the hypersensitive skin, and it's all Mondo can do to not growl out in frustration. Looks like Kiyotaka is an expert in all levels of cockteasing – in the most literal sense of the word.

Once the immediate threat of asphyxiation has passed, Kiyotaka lowers his head and sticks out his tongue as he traces a vein on Mondo's dick in one of the longest, most obscene licks ever. Mondo's arms momentarily lose all strength as he lands back on his elbows. The change of angle causes Kiyotaka's front teeth to scrape ever-so slightly against his shaft, and Mondo sucks in a shallow breath. He knows it should terrify him, but somehow the sensation turns him on even more.

Kiyotaka gradually discovers a wavering rhythm, as he alternates between licking and sucking, speeding up and slowing down at irregular intervals. Occasionally he utters a hum in the back of his throat, and the reverberations make it that much harder for Mondo to keep his hips still. His hand has found a spot on the crown of Kiyotaka's head, gripping and tugging at fistfuls of black hair as he pants and whispers curses under his breath. Suddenly he's glad the hall monitor has his mouth occupied (heh), because otherwise he might have to listen to another lecture regarding his foul language.

Goddammit, he's so _close_...

And Mondo barely gets to finish that thought (let alone anything else), when Kiyotaka pulls out with a wet _pop_ , and cold air wraps around his cock. "Am I doing a satisfactory job? It's not terrible, is it?" he demands.

Mondo would never actually do anything to harm his boyfriend, but in that moment, he has a brief urge to strangle Kiyotaka. Well, either that or kiss him. "Shut up... just keep going", he snaps, and he swears there's some kind of a diabolical glint in the bastard's eyes before he obliges.

Like the fucking tease he is, Kiyotaka swirls his wet slick tongue around Mondo's dick, and _oh God_ there are those noises again, winding him up like no other sound could. Kiyotaka's got one hand planted on Mondo's hips, no doubt holding them down in case of another accident, while his other hand is cupping and stroking his balls.

"..." is all the warning Kiyotaka gets when Mondo comes, his climax unraveling in strings of semen. Kiyotaka flinches backwards a second too late, some of the cum landing on his chin, and despite his distasteful grimace it's one of the hottest things Mondo's ever seen. At this point, he realizes Kiyotaka's steadily bringing out the pervert in him.

"I didn't realize it was going to be this messy", Kiyotaka says, wiping his face gingerly. Mondo just chuckles, leaning in to silence him with a kiss ("Mondo, that's disgusting, at least let me... _mmph_!").

Mondo promises to return the favor, but not before Kiyotaka manages to pester him into brushing his teeth.


End file.
